


Left

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out and playing games with Adam is always fun, even when they turn into screaming matches over which way is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing, kissing, and drinking.

"Okay. Three down Y/N, one more to go and then I think we have beaten this game."

"Have I told you how much I hate you today Adam?" You smile and bat your eyelashes at him.

"Oh only about twelve times." He laughs and stands up. "Alright, pee and drink break. Get something warm for your throat, you were screaming a lot." 

"I can only imagine what your neighbors think. A woman screaming in your apartment this late in the evening."

"Well apparently good things because the cops haven't shown up yet." Adam heads to the bathroom, leaving you on the couch to stretch. You and Adam have been friends for almost a year, since meeting up at RTX last year, and streaming together sometimes via Skype. When you told him you'd be in his neck of the woods for a couple weeks he offered his couch so you wouldn't have to pay hotel bills - on one condition.

Apparently the people who watched his streams loved the 'on screen' chemistry you guys had and teased Adam about getting you a job at RT and into the How To's. So you had to film a couple Full Plays with him while you were there to test on the rest of the RT audience. Which, hey, wasn't a big deal. You'd film a month of LP's in a night, and if things went well you could do skype playthroughs of some 2 player games. You've seen it done.

You get off the couch, careful of waking Solaire - how that cat could sleep through the two of you screaming was a wonder - and go into the kitchen for something warm. Cocoa with a splash of the vodka you bought should do it. Mug of milk in the microwave you lean against the counter and wait. Adam walks in a minute later wiping his hands on his pants.

"You know, that's what the towels in the bathroom are for right?"

"Pants too. What are you making?"

"Cocoa." You turn as the microwave dings and take the mug out. "With vodka." You turn in the small kitchen and reach up to the top of the fridge, fingers barely grazing the bottle. "Really Ellis? You had to put my vodka way up here?" You turn to playfully glare at him as he laughs.

"It's funny." He walks over and effortlessly grabs the bottle and hands it to you. "Here you go shorty."

"Oh haha, jerk." You elbow him gently in his ribs as you turn. "You should get something warm yourself, your voice is getting raspy." You dump a healthy splash of vodka in the mug and follow it up with a couple spoonfuls of mix.

"I'm told the raspy voice is very sexy though." Well he wasn't wrong. His normal voice was sexy as hell too, but that extra rasp, you could just imagine it whispering into your ear while in bed. You shiver at the thought. "Cold? Need a sweater?"

You shake your head. "I'll be fine with this." You lift your mug and then walk into the living room, leaving Adam behind to go through his cupboards. Ugh. You had been crushing on Adam for forever, but also being friends for so long, you just didn't want to fuck anything up. He had shown no signs about being romantically interested in you, and you would be fine with that. You'd have to be, you wanted to stay friends with him. You sit back down on the couch sipping your cocoa.  _‘Oh, wow. That was a little too much vodka.’_  You shrug and keep sipping. You weren't the kind to waste good alcohol.

"Alright, ready?" Adam's voice booms across the living room startling Solaire awake.

"Aww Adam. You woke Solaire." You scratch his rump as he stands and stretches. He gives you a content look and climbs into your lap and lays down again.

"He's a traitor anyway. He hasn't slept in my bed since you got here." He grumps as he sits on the other end of the couch, picking up the controller.

"Well he just knows the best place to sleep, doesn't he?" You scratch under his chin making him purr like a broken chainsaw. You smile down at him then look over at Adam, who was looking at you. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's finish this up and get to bed. I got an early day tomorrow."

"Ugh same. I have to meet John for breakfast-"

"John?" His voice raises a few notches and he looks back over at you.

"Yeah, a friend I have here in town. Gonna meet him for breakfast and then we're going to meet Phil and Stacey and go to the lake for the day."

"Well someone's busy." He mutters. You look over at him from the corner of your eye.

"I told you I would be."

"You didn't say it'd be with a 'John' though."

"What does that matter?" You put your now empty mug down on a coaster and, moving the cat out of your lap, crawl across the couch clumsily. God you were such a light weight with vodka. You situate yourself next to him and lay your head on his shoulder. "Ditch work and come with us. It'll be fun."

"I wouldn't want to bust up your 'date' with John." He says stiffly.

You sit up and lean back, narrowing your eyes at him. His head stayed forward, staring at the screen. "Oh it is sooo not a date and this conversation is getting weird. I am not drunk enough for this. Let's record this last video."

The video starts off a little tense and stiff between the two of you, but once you start running for your life that drops and it's just back to friends playing a game.

"Adam fucking RUN!"

"Where?! There's no where to go Y/N!"

"Left, left, left! It's coming! Oh my God, LEFT!"

"WHICH LEFT?!"

"THERES ONLY ONE LEFT ADAM!"

"AHHHH I can hear the music!"

"Turn the light off! Turn it off!"

"No, look, the exit is right there we can make it and then the game is over."

"Adam you turn that light off right now. Don't you dare-"

"I'm going for it! Ahhhh!"

"AHHHH!" You scream and duck your head into his arm as the monster spins 'you' around to face it as it makes horrific noises.

"NOOO! I was right there! You saw the exit Y/N, you SAW IT! WE WERE RIGHT THERE!"

"I told you to wait!" You slap his arm.

"Stop hiding behind me. It's your turn."

"I was not hiding. I was just severely embarrassed. 'Which left.' Pfffft."

"Right, sure if that's what you want to call it." He hands the controller to you and you sit up.

"Alright, fucking watch how it's done."

"Oh is that right? You're gonna show me how it's done?"

"Damn skippy." You yawn as you press the button to continue, hoping it saved in an area you knew. You were great at directions, remembering geography in a game, which is a big weakness of Adam's, he got lost all the time.

"Tired?"

"Getting there."

"We can finish this tomorrow you know." The game loads up, ah yes, you know this place. You start moving as you settle into the couch.

"Nah, I know where I am. We are almost done Adam." His arm goes around you, well on the back of the couch, and he leans his head back with a groan.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm always sure. Trust me." You pat his cheek with your free hand and quickly go back to the game.

"I can hear the music."

"I can hear it too, we're almost there. Almost. A couple more turns- Oh my God is it getting louder?!"

"Go, go, GO!"

"I'M GOING ADAM!"

"GO FASTER!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS THE GAME ALLOWS ME!"

"THERE IT IS! THERES THE EXIT! GO!"

You pause the game and turn to him. "I think we should wait."

"No just go!" He gestures at the TV.

"We did that last time and the monster got us!"

"But the monster is so far behind us this time!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to unpause, face the exit, and turn my light off and make a run for it."

"You don't have to turn the light off."

"But if I turn it off and he gets us I won't have to look at him."

"Ah ha! You are scared of it!" He points at you with a big grin on his face. "I knew it!"

"Just- shut your face." You put your hand over his mouth. "Unpause, light off, and fucking run. That's the plan. Are you ready?" He nods his head while smiling. "Okay." You lower your hand and put both hands on the controller, take a deep breath, and unpause. "Light off and run, light off and run." You mumble to yourself. You hear Adam chuckle behind you as you hold your breath as the character runs, the music getting louder and louder as the exit gets closer.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Shhhhh!" You lean forward, the controller in a death grip in your lap. You whine as you get closer to the exit. It was right... THERE! "YES! EXIT!" You drop the controller to the ground and stand up on the couch arms raised in victory as Adam whoops and stands. With you in the couch you were practically face to face, his arms encircle your waist and he spins you around the living room.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I told you I would show you how it's done, Ellis." He sets you back down on the couch with a big grin on his face to match your own. It might have been the vodka mixing with the victory, but you grab his face and plant your lips on his. He stiffens under your touch and you pull back. "I'm sorry."

"Was that you or the vodka?" His voice was low and hoarse.

"Mainly me with vodka courage, I'm sorry-" His hands cup your face and he lowers his mouth back down to yours. It was soft and gentle, his tongue parting your lips with ease. You moan into his mouth as your arms wrap around his neck. His arms move down, wrapping around your waist and lifting you back off the couch. You wrap your legs around his hips as he moves towards the bedroom door. "Adam." He pauses at the doorway.

"Is this too soon?"

"I... Don't think so? But uh, everything is still recording." You look over his shoulder at the set up and he turns to look at it.

"Right. You, bed. I'll shut this off and make a note to edit it myself." He sets you down on the ground.

You grab onto his shirt and pull him back down for a searing kiss. "Don't be long."


End file.
